As the Snow Falls
by maddydash
Summary: The story I'm about to tell you is true, reader. I witnessed this series of chaotic twists and turns with my own eyes. This is my story, and it needs to be told.
1. Chapter I

Her hooves danced across the roads like starlight; she was the loveliest creature he had ever seen. Though the ponies around her seemed to rush, she trotted with a deliberate pace, tossing her candy pink colored mane as her wide, innocent eyes took in everything she saw. I, myself, had sat, observing, from a café table across the street. A dry cherry muffin sat in front of me, half eaten, and my notepad lay discarded and empty nearby.

I had sat for a while, watching the busy on goings of the main square in Manehattan, looking for inspiration. The inhabitants provided amusement, if anything. She had come into my line of vision only a little while earlier, and I made sure she hadn't left it since. It wouldn't seem suspicious, seeing as the square was particularly crowded and my wandering gaze could have been targeted at any one of those ponies, if they had paid attention.

The lightly falling snow and brightly advertised shopping centers signaled the beginning of the Equestrian holiday season. I assumed that's what this mysterious mare was doing in town. For some reason, she didn't seem like a city pony. The way she looked at the tall buildings with such wonder and the way she moved quickly out-of-the-way of traffic on the street. The mare often ducked her head shyly, sometimes squeezing into tight corners to allow others to pass her by. Not at all like the harsh, weathered glares of the longtime residents.

I tapped my pencil on the table, craning out my neck as the pale yellow mare disappeared behind a street corner. As I did so, a waitress reappeared in front of me. Her fine pressed apron and perfectly styled mane didn't mask her country nature, the Appleloosan accent clearly evident.

"Want another coffee, sugar cube?"

My eyes dropped down to the coffee stained cup, the crumbly muffin. With a sigh, I picked up my notepad in my magic aura, floating it in a cloud of pale blue haze beside me. "No, thank you." I replied, pushing a few bits into the center of the table. The mare's eyes lit up when she saw the generous tip. "Hey, thank you kindly! You have a good evening, you hear?" She called out to me as I trotted away, tucking my things into my saddle bag and tossing a hesitant smile over my shoulder. It quickly disappeared as I made my way through the now thinning crowds, avoiding the holiday shoppers, pickpockets, street peddlers, and hurried business folk alike. The main square was a place that I visited often, as it was close to my abode and usually cleared my mind of any writer's block I was having. Usually. This time, on the other hoof, had proved persistent, especially with the sighting of the beautiful yellow pegasus pony.

As I entered my apartment building, I saw one of my neighbors leaving for the night. Upon closer inspection, I identified it as Sterling Spectacle, who had lived in the same building with me for a few years now. Sterling worked in downtown Manehattan, a casting director for many small-scale projects. His silvery coat shone brightly as he trotted towards me, his winning smile displayed proudly. "If it's not my favorite little writer! Have the draft of the next great novel yet?" he teased. The blue gingham scarf slung lazily around his neck caught my eye, and I was distracted for a moment. I suppose I should mention I do this often. A random object will draw my attention, and I focus on it. More than a few times, these objects have become inspiration of a project of mine, so I've learned to pay attention to them. After a moment, I realize Sterling has asked me a question.

"Ah, I'm sorry. What was that?"

"Never mind. Forget it."

I grin sheepishly, watching as my friend rolls his eyes. He must think I'm strange. Most do, anyway. But Sterling was one of few to actually continue to stick around, saying he admired my quirks as part of my writer's personality. Whatever that meant. In any case, I was glad for his company when he was around to offer it. His busy life making contacts among Manehattan's elite was his utmost priority, and after a scandal involving a certain couture model, he was determined to rise back to the top of the social ladder.

He chuckled once more, beginning to trot down the sidewalk towards the bright city lights. "It was nice running into you, Crimson."

I nodded in agreement, moving to the side to allow him to pass. Sterling gave me a nudge as he walked past, glancing over his shoulder to grin at me in amusement as I'm thrown off-balance slightly. As I shook the snow out of my short, burgundy colored mane, Sterling rounded the street corner and disappeared from sight. I entered into my apartment a few moments later, unpacking the contents of my saddle bag and hanging it on the rack by the door.

My abode was small, but perfect for a stallion living on his own. Despite the stereotypes others may have acquired, I worked hard to keep my living space tidy and free of clutter. I didn't like clutter. Or any other kind of unnecessary waste of space. Sparsely decorated, the only form of embellishment to the space was my typewriter and a framed family photo, worn from years of storage. My hooves tapped against the wooden floors, the commotion from the city only a distant echo. It was one of the things I liked so much about this place. When searching for inspiration, the activity and noise were appreciated. But when I was working, I preferred to do so in peace and quiet.

Speaking of working, I needed to get started on this transcript. My publisher was convinced that this next piece would be the thing to shoot me into the public spotlight. "The skill is there, so all we need to do now is make sure the right people see it!" I had my doubts, but assured him I would be paying attention to making it as special as possible.

I crossed the room, sitting at the bench in front of my typewriter. My hooves fluttered across the keys, my mind racing for something, _anything_, to write about. The face of the pegasus mare from earlier flashed in my memory. Her kind demeanor would make for an interesting character. Somewhat of an angel trapped in the shady despair of the city. A saint caught in the dishonest gloom of this metropolitan wasteland. I found myself typing away without even thinking, hunched over in the dim lighting. As my ideas flowed on the clean white paper, the early winter air chilled and the sun sank below the horizon. Soon my eyelids were drooping heavily and the sharp clicks of the stamps hitting the paper slowed to a near halt. I had exhausted my well of creativity, and it was late. I pull the completed pages into a folder, getting up from the bench and stumbling blearily toward the wash bin.

The cold water hits the edges with a metallic splashing noise, sending chills down my spine. I splashed the water on my face, jolting me awake. I rested my hooves on the sides of the sink, gripping it firmly as water dripped into the drain. It was late now. Soon, the more shady residents of Manehattan would be on the streets, their shenanigans coating the city like a thick layer of dust, only to be swept away by the morning sun and the rest of Manehattan arising from their slumber. I wiped a towel lazily over my face, drying it. Within a few moments, I'm in bed, falling quickly into the dark snare of my dreams, and tonight's is not a surprise.

_My mother is sobbing. I try to console her, but not even I can stop the tears. She's sat in her room in silence for days, staring blankly ahead and showing no signs of awaking from the nightmares inside her head. Her mane has become tangled and unkempt, a shadow of her former radiance. Her warm cobalt eyes, ones that used to glow with happiness and light, have changed to have a unfeeling glaze. A color that used to be as beautiful as the midnight sky has transformed into something more akin to the reckless tumult of a storm-ridden ocean, churning and trying to suck everything around them into their depths. I can't understand why he would have left her. He left her and me as well, and now she was trapped in this state that I couldn't wake her from. _

_It was one thing when she was shut out from the world, but when she was in the angry and bitter state that my mother was in now, it was almost worse. Glass thrown from her hooves was shattering against the walls, some aimed at me, others flying about at targets only my mother could see. I tried to tell myself that the shards of glass hurt more than her words. _

_I just wish…_

_I could wake up..._

_from this…_

Nightmare. That's all it was. A nightmare. My chest was heaving and I was breathless, beads of sweat forming on my skin. At the time, it seemed so real. It was unsettling. Despite the time of night, I knew I needed to get out of here. To take a walk, even if it was just for a little while. I grabbed my scarf, trotting quickly to the door. I had an idea of where to go, a place where I would be away from the loud and shady streets of Manehattan.

The park was perfectly illuminated from the lanterns hanging above; their warm glow cast on the cobblestone paths and tucked away benches. Overhanging branches from the tall oaks made a roof with their intertwining branches, insulated with snow and leaves. My breath appeared in clouds of fog, snaking from my nostrils and curling with the air before vanishing from sight. As the harsh memories of my sleep faded away, I could fully enjoy what beautiful scenery Manehattan had left.

I was considering turning back and heading home to try and get more sleep when the sound of a voice caught my attention. The clear, melodic tones reminded me of a lullaby, and for a moment I thought I was dreaming again. I was being drawn in, and soon my hooves were carrying me towards the singing, a single-minded determinedness fueling me. From the distance, I saw the hazy outline of a mare, looking up into a tree. As I drew even closer, I had my breath taken away by what I saw. It was the pegasus mare from earlier. She was standing in front of me, serenading the tree a wordless cradlesong. I was frozen in place, enchanted by the tune. When she finished her tune, it was greeted by the faint sound of tweeting from high up in the branches of the tree. Her icy blue eyes lit up as a small fledgling took flight and fluttered around her. Her smile warmed the chilly night, making everything around it seem more beautiful and fragile.

I needed to talk to her. I needed to see that smile directed towards me. With trembling hoofsteps, I approached her cautiously, like one would an animal that they wanted to admire. In a flash, she had tossed her mane over her shoulder, eyes widening as she saw me. I paused in my step, worried that I had frightened her away.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to scare you." I told her. The mare remained silent, eyes darting nervously into the shadows as if she feared ambush.

I was now desperate to mend the situation, to assure this kind-hearted pegasus that I didn't intend to harm her. I thought perhaps I should tell her my name. "I'm Crimson Quill. Most ponies just call me Crimson." The corners of my mouth twitched into a smile, tossing my tail in a friendly gesture. But still she kept quiet, now seeming to shrink into the snow covered path. With growing distress, I tried one last effort to make conversation.

"May I ask your name?"

An eternity seemed to pass in the time I waited, holding my breath. I swear I could hear the water freezing in the air, the silence between us overwhelming. Finally, with a quick intake of air, I heard her gentle voice, the words coming out in a dreamy whisper as they passed from her mouth.

"I'm… I'm… Fluttershy."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Are you sure you can make it home by yourself?"_

_"Y-yes, I'm sure. Thank you."_

_"Well, just be careful, okay?" She gave another little toss of her mane and started down the trail in the opposite direction of me. Her voice carried easily over her shoulder in the still, cold night._

_"Yes, Crimson."_

I thought about my conversation with the mare from a few hours earlier, sitting exhausted and freezing on the couch in my apartment and staring out at the hazy Manehattan skyline. I stirred sugar into my tea with quiet clinking noises from the side of my mug. The strange coincidence of meeting Fluttershy in the park was still fresh in my mind, and I found myself replaying the events over and over. Seeing the same pony, unplanned, twice in one week was an oddity in a busy city like this. But the same mare who had caught your eye just hours before? It seemed impossible. But yet, I had.

After exchanging names, my conversation didn't turn up as much information as I would have liked. I learned she was from Cloudsdale, but that was no surprise. She had seemed as if she was in a rush after I had originally approached her, though the young pegasus had only been singing to the birds moments ago. I probably shouldn't have taken this personally, but I could at least see that Fluttershy proved true to her name. It was also clear from her cutie mark that animals had a special place in her heart. The way her eyes had lit up when she saw the baby bird was evidence of that as well. I raised the mug of steaming apple tea to my mouth, about to take a sip when I heard a boisterous knock on the door. Before I can even have time to wonder who it might be, a slurred voice accompanies the pounding.

"Open up, Crimson!" With a sigh, I placed my mug on the small coffee table. Sterling Spectacle continued to bang on the door with earth pony strength, the rickety plank shuddering beneath his hooves. I fulfilled his request before my neighbors heard the noise and started complaining. Sterling trotted calmly into the room, tripping over his hooves as he went. As he passed me, I noticed the smell of hard cider wafting off of him.

"Oh, hello." I replied, wrinkling up my nose at the harsh scent. The bolts on the door relocked, I joined him back in the main room. "What are you still doing up at this hour?" I motioned for him to sit, but he had already sprawled himself out on my couch, seeming drowsy. "The busiest and most exciting ponies come out after dark. You'd know that if…" He trailed off, obviously trying hard to think about what it was that he was about to say. "Anyway, but I had to bolt early tonight. Too much riffraff on the streets, you know?" he said. Sterling's eyes fluttered closed for a moment, looking as if he was about to fall asleep. I hurriedly but gently shook his shoulder, snapping him to attention before he was passed out in my living room.

"Huh, what…?" He cleared his throat before going on. "As I was saying, it was best I got out of there before something happened." This particular statement piqued my curiosity. Though I hardly ever ventured out on the streets of Manehattan this late, I knew that unspeakable things had taken place in the shadows of this city; things that made other ponies look more warily at each other, and to watch over their shoulders while walking alone.

Sterling jumped up quickly from my couch, stumbling over to my door again, looking spooked. "Hey, are you okay?" I trotted over to him as I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. He started trembling as he bumped the door open with his broad shoulders. "I have to get out of here. Sorry, Crimson." I took in the sight of my disheveled neighbor. His shining mane was ruffled, flopping against his face and clinging to the beads of sweat forming there. What Sterling really seemed to need was a good night's sleep. This wasn't the first time he had busted in my apartment in this state, but I'd never seen him this agitated before.

"Well, here. Let me at least walk you back, okay?" Like I had earlier with Fluttershy, I spoke in a careful way, keeping my voice low and quiet. I wasn't afraid of Sterling, but I didn't want him to completely break down in the middle of my living room. Especially at this hour. He nodded weakly, hanging his head low as the sound of his raspy breathing carried out towards the hall. His eyelids drooped with exhaustion, dragging down over his emerald and gold flecked eyes. I followed behind him out into the wide hallway, supporting him as I went. My neighbor had gone from being dizzy and slurred, to frightened, to being about ready to collapse all in a matter of a few minutes. I hoped he would be back to normal again in the morning. It was unsettling to see him like this.

After the quick trot down the stairs, we arrived at the door of Sterling Spectacle's flat. We had passed another of our fellow renters on the way, the creamy orange pegasus' eyes following our progression down the halls with a concerned frown. I flicked my ears in her direction as we passed, quietly reassuring her. As she retreated quietly back through the door, Sterling leaned heavily on the frame of his own, pushing aside the door mat with his back hoof. A key flashed from underneath, hidden discreetly. I enveloped the key in my aura of magic, quickly unlocking the entry and moving out of the way as the silvery earth pony pushes past me, finding his own couch and crashing down on it. With a silent chuckle, I began to shut the door behind me when I heard his voice rise weakly from where he lay facing the back of the sofa.

"Thank you for being a friend, Quill."

I was touched. All this time I had been worried that Sterling was only sticking around because he pitied me. It had never crossed my mind that maybe he needed a friend as much as I did. With a wide smile, I nodded, even though I knew he could neither see nor hear me as the distinct sound of his snoring began to emit from him. I tucked the key back into its place as I left, my exhaustion overcoming me even more as I trudged back up the stairs. The hall was quiet now; at last everypony is tucked into bed and sleeping peacefully. And I should be among them.

I sighed gently as I slipped into bed, finally letting the waves of sleep wash over me and allowing my body to relax. My rest was dreamless now, the long excursion to the park doing the trick. I woke as the sun already hung in the sky, casting a weak light over the city. I untangled myself from my mass of sheets, floating my mug beside me as I headed off towards the kitchen. As I passed, I glanced out the window. The morning light always had a way of making Manehattan look less seedy and ominous. The light even seemed to make it look exciting. Full of hope and promise. It almost fooled even me.

City life can evoke a sense of distrust and suspicion in anyone who spends enough time there. It was something that couldn't be avoided. But amidst it all, I felt myself developing more and more friendships the longer I was here. Cultivating the few I had, meeting new ponies every so often. And though I had only officially met Fluttershy very early this morning, she seemed to relax enough after I introduced myself to see that she would be a good potential companion.

I remembered a name she had mentioned towards the end of our brief interaction. _Open_ _Hooves Animal Shelter. _Was that why she was here? The details were proving vague after the long night I had. Especially after having to deal with Sterling.

Oh, Sterling. I had nearly forgotten about the incident from last night.

By this time, logic would prove that he would be in bed, enduring a pretty nasty headache. I thought about going to visit him, but he'd probably be too irritable. Perhaps I should pay Fluttershy a visit. She did say that I should drop by and look at some of the animals. She had been quite appalled when I told her I wasn't sharing my home with a furry creature. Almost all of her friends did, she told me. I had an inclination that this visit would be more about her trying to push one of the pets, no doubt one with an adorable face and a touching back story, into my small apartment.

But first things first; my stomach was rumbling uncomfortably, trying to alert me that I should eat. The muffin I had abandoned at the street-side coffee shop seemed like a distant memory. My thoughts led me to my kitchen, where I nosed through my cupboards and pantry in a search for something that was both filling and at my skill level to cook. My search turned up empty. I really should get out and do some shopping. But until then, it looked like I'd be eating out. I packed a writing pad into my saddle bag, getting a hat off the rack. Within a few minutes, I was locking up my apartment, ready to go out into town.

But, upon getting outside, I noticed the main lobby was packed with ponies. They spoke gravely to each other, jotting down brief notes and making calls. I vaguely wondered what was going on only because it was going on in the lobby of my building. I was used to crowds of this size anywhere else. But I continued out towards the street, shouldering my way through the throng of ponies. Before I reached it, however, a stern-looking pegasus stallion approached me. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, darting my gaze down to the shining police badge hanging on a lanyard over his tie.

"Yes, can I help you?" The stallion met my gaze with one of calm suspicion. "That depends." he responded. "Do you live here?" I nodded, feeling this should be slightly obvious since the other option was that I was visiting or had spent the night. But I kept these replies to myself. "I see. In that case, would you happen to know… this pony here?" The officer pulled a picture off a clipboard, holding it up for me to see.

My immediate reaction was recognition. Then confusion. And finally denial. Of course I recognized the pony he as showing me. But why? Why would this police pony be showing me the picture? And what was everypony doing in the lobby, and why did they look so grim? If this was what I thought it was about… No. It couldn't be. It was impossible. "Y-yes… that's my friend. He lives on the next floor up." I nod my head towards the stairs almost desperately.

The officer nodded, apparently already knowing what I had just told him. "If you don't mind, would you step over here with me?" I followed with a slight but unwanted tremble in my step. As I followed the stallion, some of the other faces from the lobby proved familiar to me. The owner and caretaker, newspaper pony, and even the orange mare from the night before all gathered around various officers, talking quietly. The mare set her heavily made-up eyes on me. They seemed to bore into me, even from across the room. It was unsettling.

The winged police pony led me to a couch and coffee table in the corner of the wide room. The clipboard and photograph were set on the low table, and the officer sighed before looking up at me. "I'm sure you're wondering what this is all about." I hesitated. Did I really want to know? For a moment I thought it would be better to live ignorant of what I feared, especially considering the photo laying so close to me...

"It's about your friend, as you called him. Sterling Spectacle. We… we think there's been an accident. More troubling, it seems to have been fatal. I'm sorry, but your friend is dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Now I knew what my mother felt like.

At least on a small scale.

I didn't leave my apartment for days, a thin layer of dust smothering the keys on my typewriter. The same ones that usually filled my flat with the sound of their happy clicking now sat, cold and neglected. I displayed almost the same attitude. I was listless, forlorn. Every waking thought I had somehow connected to the tragedy that had occurred just beneath my hooves. While I slept, my friend was being murdered. The officer had not masked that detail from me. He made it clear that this was no "natural cause" or "accident".

I didn't even want to think about how somepony could be so callous. Although this fact bothered me, I found myself worrying about something else entirely. Why? Why had Sterling been the target? Everypony knew that something as violent as this couldn't be random. It had to be somepony with a motive, who knew my friend.

I recited details with all the zeal of a new detective, obsessed with trying to find an answer. It was all I could do to keep from centering my attention on past conversations with Sterling, every facet of our friendship all the times he'd barged into my flat after a night of escapades. It was funny, though, he never came empty hooved. I may have been the author, but my friend certainly knew how to tell a story. His eyes would light up in excitement whenever he told me about his latest adventure on the sensational streets of Manehattan. He often spoke of negotiating with some of the most well-known names in equestrian entertainment, but besides that, it was rare that he mentioned any of his actual work. Sterling played up the, what he called, "exciting parts of the job"; the lunches with actors, especially. I heard all about their scandals, daily lives and their dirty secrets.

Sterling did that.

He made you comfortable enough to tell him everything. The way he'd get absorbed in whatever you were telling him only urged you onward. The sickening reality of what danger all those secrets put him in was finally dawning on me. I also thought more about our relationship. Maybe that's why we were so close. He was a storyteller, a good listener by nature. I was a novelist, who needed a friend and an ear to test my ramblings on; somepony to bounce ideas off of. On more than one occasion I had come to him for advice, and he was never afraid to tell me if my rough drafts were complete rubbish.

Reliving these fond memories only made the reality of his loss more painful.

Especially the circumstances.

Murdered.

Somepony had hated my friend enough to take his life away from him. That took a long time to accept. I was kidding myself, though. I didn't accept that. I was angry in fact. Who was the pony who had taken my friend's life, and turned mine inside out and crushed it, then left me broken with irreplaceable pieces missing? It was a wakeup call when I was called in _repeatedly _for questioning.

They honestly thought I had the motive and means to murder? Apparently, I was the last to be seen with him. That phrase had struck me. Seen with him. The last time anypony else saw Sterling was out at the pub, where he had met some young stars for a night of excitement. He'd left early, they reported, seeming spooked and hurried home. I was certain I was the absolute last to see him alive, which was haunting in itself.

Whilst pondering all this, a disquieting thought occurred to me. All of the details of that night fell into order, and a similarity became evident. I saw myself escorting Sterling to his flat, leaning against him for support. I saw the dimly lit hall. And there, lurking in the dark corner of my memory, close to being forgotten, was a face. Yes, a face I had seen soon after. With a sinking realization, I recognized the orange mare. It was her. She had witnessed me with Sterling. Did _she _think I'd done it? Took advantage of his inebriated state and killed him in cold blood?

I paced my floor, brooding in the midst of an agonizingly sleepless night. One of many since his death. What was my motive? _I _knew I was innocent. What reason did she have for suspecting me? Another equally as resonating thought occurred. When trying to divert attention from oneself, it would be logical for that one to present another specimen; one of equal interest.

Had she seen something she ought not? Even worse and more troubling, _committed _a shameful act? Or was this all the mad rationalization of the mind of a writer?

How was the mare involved? Bystander? Accomplice? _Murderer? _

I was driving myself mad. I spent every hour planning, strategizing, and trying to think like a criminal. Maybe I needed some air.

I had cared little about appearance in the days since Sterling's death. But it stood to reason that anypony who saw me as unkempt as I looked now would have reason to suspect that I needed some sort of mental assistance.

After dragging a comb through my mane and coat, returning it to its normal shine, I felt a bit more confident about facing the world again. As soon as I stepped out the door, my hooves carried me through town. I wandered past landmarks and tourist attractions, heading into the shopping district. It was only after my stroll was halted by a traffic signal that I had begun to wonder about my location. And the weather, as the chill in the air was making me reconsider my decision to leave home without my scarf. Imagine my surprise when I found myself standing on the exact same corner where Open Hooves Animal Shelter was sited. Even more surprising, I had almost no reservations about opening the door, setting off a pleasant chime of a bell, and peeking inside.

I hadn't spent an enormous amount of time in pet shops or shelters as a colt, but this one seemed to be ordinary in appearance and makeup. A low counter stood on the far side of the room, which appeared to be a waiting area. On either side leading up to it, couches and coffee tables strewn with pet care guides with titles such as: _You and Your Feline, A Guide to the Care of Exotic Birds _and _Raising Your Baby Alligator_. I did a double take on that one.

Behind the aforementioned counter seemed to be the rest of the shelter, which as far as I could tell was a hall lined with pens and cages. As I took all of this in, a small, pale blue unicorn exited a room lining the hall, which I could now tell led to a larger, open space. She paused, a bird cage housing a canary floating in her aura of magic beside her, as she sensed another pony's presence in the shelter. "Have you been helped?" she said, an air of hurriedness evident in her tone despite the empty waiting area.

"Um, no actually, but I—"

"I'll see that somepony comes for you. Just a moment." The mare nudged open another door, disappearing with the bird and leaving me alone again. I hadn't planned on staying, obviously, but now I felt trapped by an obligation to stay since she had most likely already informed somepony of my presence there. Shifting awkwardly, I move my gaze to a poster of the skeletal system of a rabbit before seeing yet another employee approach the counter.

In all my agonizing over killing and motive, I had put her out of my mind. But seeing her in front of me again caused a reaction more or less similar to the one I experienced in seeing her for the very first time.

"Fluttershy…" I breathed, savoring the taste of the name on my lips once more. Her face lit with recognition, the dazzling smile making her seem even more beautiful. "Hi Crimson." She said bashfully, as if not knowing what else to say. For the first time in ages, I actually grinned back. It felt strange after all this time, almost like a betrayal. How dare I be so cheery when my friend's killer had not been found? My smile faded quickly. Fluttershy took no notice of all of this, and instead regarded me curiously.

"What brings you here?" Perhaps it was the animals, but the pegasus seemed much more at ease here. The anxious tremble was gone from her voice, and she held her head high. "Ooh, are you here to see the bunnies?" she asked excitedly, giving her trailing pink tail a toss. And although that may not have been my intention when I wandered in that place, I found myself agreeing to what she was saying anyway. I nodded, summoning all the eagerness I could about seeing the fuzzy creatures. "Right, the bunnies. You told me about them at the park, so I thought I'd stop by and see."

This was all the confirmation the mare needed. With the slightest nod, she motioned for me to follow her behind the reception desk, into the wide halls of the clinic. I took the opportunity to glance into a few of the rooms, never having been in a place like this before. Mother never allowed pets. I'm sure this fact would appall Fluttershy, with the loving nature she displayed to the creatures. We took a small detour from the corridor she explained would lead to the kennels so that she could ask another pony about the state of a certain cat. The animal had its nose tucked peacefully under its tail as it napped atop a gleaming table.

"Poor thing came in with pneumonia." Fluttershy murmured, hovering a bit off the ground to peer at the sleeping form.

"And it might not have survived if it weren't for our favorite volunteer," added an older stallion in a white coat stood further off, looking the part of the doctor completely with his stethoscope and patient file.

My companion ducked her head, settling back to the floor in a graceful extension of her feathery wings. "It was nothing… she just needed to warm up."

The doctor smirked. "Not many ponies would have the patience to stay all night to watch for us. Especially without having to be asked." I pictured Fluttershy in the shelter, holding the kitten in a blanket and encouraging it to eat until morning. She wouldn't have hesitated, of course. I was on my second encounter with the pegasus and had no problem believing that she would have done whatever it took to nurse this forgotten critter back to its normal vigor. She just exuded an air of… kindness. Maybe that's why I was standing in an unfamiliar place with a pony I hardly knew with an intention of seeing something that didn't really interest me. I felt welcomed into her world, and I would gladly take that sneak peak.

Maybe she reminded me of Sterling. Up until now, I didn't have friends. I had one. Also, for the first time, I was interested in what she understood about me. My thoughts after meeting her the first time had been primarily on her charm and allure that her impression of me had only crossed my mind once. I allowed myself to muse over this whilst the mare and the doctor chatted about antibiotics and vitamins and the diet that would be best for _their _patient. I knew I wasn't a particularly striking stallion. Was Fluttershy taken with me the same as I was her? I couldn't help but doubt it. Maybe to her, I was another helpless being. Perhaps my insecurities were apparent to her from the start, and this was her helping me like she did the kitten. I didn't want to think that her kindness was out of pity. For some reason the smile that curled onto her lips suggested a real friendship was being built.

I was overanalyzing this. Forcing myself back to the present, I saw that Fluttershy was standing back by the door, obviously waiting for me to catch up. Turning on my hooves, I quickly flashed the doctor a smile, silently thanking him for sharing his time. I trotted shoulder to shoulder with the pale yellow pegasus, down the blank halls that seemed to be washed in a stale yet clean scent. The bright overhead lights shone unforgivingly, all aspects of this place making it seem cold and unfriendly. Fluttershy didn't seem to think this, however. If what the doctor said was any indication of her overall attitude towards the shelter, I could easily see that she must have thought it was wonderful. The animals did seem to bring a certain cheeriness to it, though. This was more evident when I entered one of the rooms at the end of the hall, holding the door open with my magic as Fluttershy trotted in front of me.

"This is where our little bunnies sleep," she explained, turning on a dim light to allow me to see pens that were comfortably full with the little creatures. The room itself wasn't very large, but the two sides were separated by tiny fences that barely reached my shoulders. I noticed a corner of newspaper peeking out from underneath the floor of the pens, obscured by straw and the huddled forms of the cotton-tailed animals. The mare stuck her neck out over the fence, her mouth moving wordlessly as she seemed to take a count. I took this opportunity to peek into the other enclosure, admitting now that the little animals were adorable. The room was dim, but I noticed a small heater in the corner, warming the chilly air from the rest of the clinic to a comfortably warm temperature. I looked up, noticing that my companion had finished her inventory and was now speaking with her normally soft tone.

"It's my primary job to look after these little guys," she informed me, turning around as well but cradling a sleeping bunny in her hooves as she hovered just slightly above the ground. With a nod of affirmation, I sweep my gaze around the room once more, matching her soft tone so I didn't disturb the little creatures.

"And it looks like you do a good job. What got you interested in animals?" I asked, genuinely inquisitive about the origin of the tender care I was witnessing. Fluttershy didn't look back up at me, but instead seemed to be watching the pens and the almost imperceptible rise and fall of their chests to indicate they were breathing.

"Oh, that's a long story…" she began, the first word sounding more like a sigh. I chided myself in my mind for asking too many questions too soon. But I couldn't talk about myself either, I reasoned. Besides recent events, the only marginally interesting thing I'd done was move from the countryside around Manehattan into the city. I had been a young colt still, craving freedom and new opportunities. Fluttershy was now shutting the latch on the fence, and was silent for another moment before training her cyan hued eyes on me. "A long time ago, I had a very good friend who loved to fly, and fly fast. She was very…" She paused for a moment here, as if trying to find the right word for the quality she had in mind. "Trustworthy. So when it came to defending me against some older ponies, she challenged them to a race." Her expression, which had before been pursed anxiously, tipped back up into a reminiscent smile. "During which, I was inadvertently sent fleeing to the ground. And when I saw all the lovely creatures that lived there… I knew I wouldn't be leaving for a while."

Fluttershy finished her story, trailing her hoof in a circle on the floor of the shadowy room as she appeared to still be lost in the pleasant memories. I could tell how much it had meant for her to tell me about this. It was another peek into the past of the mare I knew next to nothing about. I also got the impression that she didn't trust most ponies very easily. It made me think about the other pegasus she had mentioned, and how they became friends. What was she doing here in Manehattan now, all the way from where she had grown up?

Forgetting all my questions, I took a pace forward and stopped with one of my hooves raised. "Thank you… for telling me that." I said simply, letting her know I recognized the meaning it had in our friendship. Instead of dropping the matter, like I had now expected her to do, her gaze lost the haziness of nostalgia as my words brought her back to the present. "For a long time, I didn't understand the affect opening up with other ponies could have," she continued, her calm voice getting even softer. "But I can tell when somepony is sad, Crimson. The story was me opening the way for you." She spoke with a wisdom that seemed beyond me, and I found myself unable to make any sound, my mouth agape slightly. "I hope you'll be able to trust me. I do want to be your friend."

Without uttering another word, Fluttershy turned away from me, exiting the room and making a clear signal that our time together was done for the night. Still, I remained stuck to my spot, my mind racing to scrutinize every aspect of what had just happened. And again, my hooves appeared to be moving at their slow, unauthorized pace and moved me out of the shelter. Past the examining rooms and countertops until I once again set off the little bell at the door to the shelter.

Outside, it had started to snow. The flurries came down in jumbled clumps, illuminated by the streetlights and seeming even more brilliantly white. It was snowing now, but I wasn't as cold as I was before.


End file.
